Forever and Long After
by thkq1997
Summary: What if Elsa's power keep her young, Forever ?


**Forever and Long After**

The first snowflake of the season landed on her nose, and the rest followed, winter has arrived, and to her amusement, is her favorite time of the year.

Resting in a park bench after her long journey, she is still new here, just arrived 3 days ago, from London, now she just can't believe that she were in New York.

Exhaled all her breath, and taking another deep one, lean backward to the back of the bench, she let all of her memories flow through her, all of the journeys she been through for the past….. well, 200 Years.

Her power gave her the ability to control over ice and snow, but also, with great ironic, its gave her isolation, to conceal her identity, to lock herself away for the past first 13 years of her life, but added to the great ironic of god have give to her, immortality.

Since the great freeze, well her first great freeze, live a very happy life with her sister, and then her sister, her cure, her savior from herself, is getting married, but this time not to some prince who left her to die, but someone who truly love her, that someone although is a commoner, and though the council has already objected, she has proved her point that she will do anything to make up for her sister, to make her happy, freezing the council table was not her choice, but it does changed the mind of the old council.

Before the wedding two day, Elsa and the soon-to-wed travel to the Valley of The Living Rock, to married her there in the troll's tradition, much like to the ones they did when Anna and Kristoff were here, but this one is not rush, the troll has already know, and done the preparation for this one to be the biggest wedding in the troll history.

Elsa standing there, arm link with her sister's, she still can't believe her little sister, who love building snowman, sliding down stairs, causing all kind of trouble, was about to become a woman, and yet, soon to be, an wonderful mother of her niece or nephew.

When the ceremony took place, Anna and Kristoff, eye on eye, hand in hand, listen the Cliff's speech, and say their vows, Kristoff hesitated, but then lean his now wife back, giving her the deepest kiss he can mustered , and the festivities begin.

After the festivities has finish, Elsa were asked by Grand Pabbie to meet with him in private, he said it something about her power, and yet, of her, Pabbie told her that her power not only to control ice and snow, but it also give her an eternal life, Elsa didn't believe at first, and protest, but then slowly have some trust in the old troll, he is the wisest and the oldest troll in the land, and she know he didn't lie.

After returning to the castle, Elsa took some time for thinking to herself, live, forever, she just barely know how to control her power, keep it under the skin, for not harming anyone with it, and now, she has been informed that she is going to live forever, a tear formed in the corner of her eye, if she does can live forever, then what about her sister, more tear came out, turning into sob after sob after sob, and unknown to her, ice has already covered up the room, again.

Years went by, and she started to believe that Pabbie's words are true, she didn't grew any older since the thaw, almost after 26 year of her first life, but her sister, she was just only human, a few grey hair can be seen is those cute pigtails, this time is not Elsa's doing, is was time, Anna's is running out of time of her life.

Elsa tried to spend every moments to stay with her sister, every spare time she has while ruling a kingdom, every hour, every minute of freedom, even down to seconds, accept any request made by her sister or her niece, she know every second is more worth than gold does.

But, she can't stop time, instead god gave her the power of ice, and ironically, giving her thousand life to come, 70 years after the thaw, today, Elsa's birthday:

The skies outside is grey, rain fall heavily outside, thunder is hear from the distance, flash of light dancing through the angry sky.

Elsa, her hair, now loose, not in a braid anymore, now just a mess, eye full with blood shot, tear still falling, her hand hold on to Anna's, while her daughter, standing there, with her hand on her aunt shoulder, eye full with tear, full of regret, full of sorry, full of fear.

Fear that she going to lost her mother, her mother was too week lately, not getting out her bed, just lying there, hoping to end her own suffering, grey hair all over, eye staring at the blank space in the ceiling, remember the day when she wake up, attend her sister coronation, and begin the greatest adventure of her life, and first time met the man truly love her, is was today isn't it ?, she thought.

Elsa was with her sister, sitting next to her side, holding her hand, trying to grab her sister's time back, all this time together, is wasn't enough, it will never make up for the past 13 years of isolation, never making up enough for her little sister spending her life in loneliness, and have to talk to the pictures for company, marry a man she just met for the needs of love she wanted in a long time, Elsa wished she is the ones who is lying the bed right now, dying.

93 years of living together, and now her sister, finally open her eye for the last time, holding her sister hand tightly, and said with a broken voice, tear drop like rain down to her cheek : '' Is a long ride, right ? '' with a comfort smile.

Elsa just smiled back with her sister, eye half shut, knowing this is goodbye, farewell to the sister she always love, losing forever, this time, for good, not die by freeze, but die of age, time and this universe is too cruel for Elsa, making her suffering from time, to time, to time, and never wanted to stop her from her suffer, she can take a knife through her heart, burn in flames, and die a thousand life if is need to for her sister to live, but no, the harsh truth is right there, below her, smiling.

Anna, with a shaky hand, pointed a finger directly into her heart and then to Elsa' heart, the one will going to bump for another thousand years ahead '' We…are sister (cough )…we look out for each other ( cough )…..don't be sad….. you supposed to be the big sister here ( cough )….. I will always be here, and I am staying, no…..matter…what….(cough heavily ).

No matter what, Elsa was now completely broken, and cried out loud, ice beginning to creep through the room, and snow begin to fall, she was too proud of her sister, still fearless, and optimistic even though death is about to take her away, in her final moment of life, Anna said, with a playfully broken voice : '' I will….. missed… that ( Cough ) '' And take all what left of her strength and said it one last time '' Do you… want to … build a…. snowman ? '' holding Elsa hand tightly, and slowly shut her eye, falling into the dark void, and then light and Anna, can see Kristoff in the end, smiling. Death has finally took her away, from the Queen.

'' No, Anna, please, come back to me, please, come back !, God !, why do you so cruel to me !, what have I ever do to you ? '' She scream out loud in the to the space, her niece put a hand in her mouth, lower her head, silent water dripping down her cheeks.

Elsa, now, let go of her sister lifeless, and hold her hand into the air, and don't what she been asked for, conjured up her hand, she formed a snowball, and then it slowly took shape, of Olaf, a little Olaf, and with a heavy heart, slide it into her sister hand, take both of Anna hands to hold the final gift and rested in her chest, peacefully sleeping, forever.

She hold her niece tightly for one last time, before taking the satchel and her traveling cloth, her niece now a queen of the kingdom, Elsa has resigned, in order not to scare anyone, any citizen and the council, she look into her niece eye's, wide blue, exactly like Anna's, and kiss her forehead, they have said enough goodbye, farewell, and now is time for Elsa to leave, to run away from this kingdom, for good, she can't take It again , to see anyone else dies, and she waved her niece goodbye, her too, do the same, Elsa now put on her hood, silently leaving the castle toward the future ahead.

And now, after many life, many jobs, many pains, and many names, she's here, sitting in the bench, looking blankly into the night sky, one part of missing her home, part of missing her sister, missing the Northern Light, missed her castle, missed her sister quotes : '' Do You want to build a snowman ? '' that one quotes has made scar in her brain, from her sister lonely day, ask for her sister to play, to the last final words she ever said before going to the haven above, joining Kristoff, her mama, and papa. She cried silently, eye half shut, bit her lip, cursing the universe, regret.

'' Happy Birthday…. To Me …. ''


End file.
